Continuation of an institutional training program in Cellular Physiology is proposed for postdoctoral fellows from the Basic Health Sciences or subsequent to residency programs in Nephrology, Anesthesiology, Pulmonary Medicine, or Internal Medicine. The goal is to train potential academic investigators in cell membrane physiology, biochemistry, and molecular biology. Basic laboratory training requires a full-time commitment of 2-3 years under the guidance of an established scientist with training directed at the utilization and application of modern electrophysiological, biochemical, and cell and molecular biological tools to problems relating to epithelial transport, ion channels, growth and differentiation, and various pathophysiological states such as cystic fibrosis and renal failure. All participating faculty have their primary or secondary appointments in Physiology and Biophysics. The intimate relationship between the mentor and the trainee will foster a thorough understanding of the scientific method, informal seminars and discussions of planned experiments and current results are important components of the program. All preceptors have a clear commitment to training new investigators and possess ample laboratory space and external funding for training. Trainees will be expected to master at least one major investigative technique, complete at least one major research project, and present their work at a national meeting. Emphasis will be placed upon developing critically thinking scientists who are well-versed in the potential uses, advantages, and disadvantages of each technique. The existence of over 70 separate research centers (such as the Comprehensive Cancer Center, the Center for AIDS Research, the Nuclear Imaging Research Center, and the Center for Biophysical Sciences and Technology) on the UAB campus amplify the academic and research opportunities, creating an excellent environment for this training program. Fellows completing the program will be competitive candidates for academic research careers.